Los Morgenstern siempre consiguen lo que quieren: siem-pre
by HardLohve
Summary: Los Morgenstern son tan superiores y maravillosos y elegantes y únicos que Valentine no se explica, ¿por qué? no hay flores alfombrando el suelo que pisa. Pero lo que menos entiende es, ¡demonios! cómo es que Luke puede resistirse a sus encantos. –Reciclando links. 1º cap: "Parabatai se escribe con V". 2º cap: Reto Academia de Cazadores de Sombras, del foro Cazadores de Sombras.
1. Parabatai se escribe con V

Disclaimer: No soy Cassandra Clare ni soy dueña de TMI. (Tranquilos; daréis gracias más abajo porque ni Valentine ni Luke me pertenezcan realmente).

* * *

Advertencia: niños, menores de edad, gente sensible al shlash y al lenguaje soez y personas cuerdas que quieren seguir manteniendo intacta su inocencia… lo que vais a leer a continuación contiene cosas no apta para vosotros (ni siquiera estoy segura de que sea apta para mí, xd), así que ser buenos, cerrad la pestaña y no sigáis leyendo porque los traumas crónicos existen. Se llaman como el título de este fanfic y, bueno, no quiero ser conocida como la de los traumas (bastante tengo con mi mente calenturienta, enferma y retorcida), ¿sabéis?

¡Ah! ¿Que aun así seguís ahí, al otro lado, deseando saber a qué viene tanto cuento? Bueno, bueno, bueno. Yo me lavo las manos. (No soy vuestra madre y juro por el ángel y por las travesuras del Mapa del Merodeador que no me chivaré). Queda constancia de que os advertí del peligro que supone leer lo de abajo, y que estuvisteis a tiempo de retiraos sin traumas posteriores.

Ejem.

* * *

Valentine Morgenstern es un buen amigo. Un gran amigo. ¿No lo demuestra ya lo suficiente en su actitud solícita, amistosa? Y Luke lo sabe. Lo sabe por cómo le insta a entrenar, a no rendirse, a exigirle más de sí mismo porque sabe que algún día llegará a ser su parabatai y cualquiera que sea su parabatai tiene que haber demostrado previamente que es digno capacitado de las mayores proezas inimaginables. Luke lo conoce bien. A Valentine. Sabe lo que le gusta, lo que prefiere o lo que le disgusta.

Luke sabe que a él le gusta el café por encima del té, la leche o de cualquier otro líquido más dulce y con cero cafeína. Sabe que es persona enamorada -muy enamorada- de su propia persona; y que es chico de prejuicios a los que cree inferiores, cosa que se expande hacia todo aquél que no sea él mismo, por supuesto; chico de ademanes seguros, de andar aristocrático, de creencia de la supremacía de la sangre nefilim, de desprecio a los mundanos y submundos. Sabe que Valentine prefiere las runas de combate que las de sanación; a los nefilim por sobre todas las cosas. Y, sobre todo, sobre todo, sabe que le gusta y que prefiere a las mujeres, es heterosexual, no a los hombres, no es homosexual. (Y él tampoco; conste que él tampoco).

Por el ángel, ¿no lleva desde que le conoce demostrándolo? (El alijo de tirantes de sujetador del fondo del cajón más profundo de su armario, pago indispensable por sus encuentros carnales, dan mudo testimonio de ello). Y a entender del propio Valentine, le bastó con un físico atractivo, unas hormonas tanto por su parte como por el de las féminas que caían rendidas a su encanto, para dar con el conjuro del chico arrebatadoramente guapo en el que se ha convertido.

Porque sabe qué decir o susurrar y cómo mirar para hacerlas sentirse deseadas, poderosas, inolvidables (eso alardea él); sabe dónde tocar, cuánto rozar y cómo acariciar para encandilarlas, arrancarlas promesas en gemidos y juramentos de repetir más adelante. Y dado que las aclaraciones previas de "no te flipes con esto, aquí nada de novios", van siempre delante, y los rumores de "es buen amante, ya quisiera el cielo o el infierno guardar semejante manjar", van después, siempre, su fama ha corrido como pólvora y nunca ninguna persona se ha resistido a sus encantos.

Nunca. Jamás. Hasta que esa regla quiso ser más cojonuda, ganarse su rotundidad con una excepción, y todo a costa de una persona. Él mismo, para desgracia de Luke.

Lucian Graymark es hombre de pocas palabras. Más bien de miradas. No es como Valentine, que con un brazo en el hombro correcto, una risa cómplice en los oídos debidos o un puñado de palabras alentadoras es capaz de traer a su bando a un enemigo acérrimo y convertirlo en el más fiel de sus secuaces. Lucian Graymark es un pacifista sin causa. La baja autoestima es su peor enemigo; la timidez, su segundo nombre. Y él lo sabe, por el ángel que si lo sabe. ¿Cómo no percatarse, si ese pretende ser su punto flaco?

No soporta la debilidad. En su cabeza, tal concepto implica la perdición de uno mismo, y eso es algo que le disgusta profundamente, y también significa un susurro en la mente con el nombre de Valentine, Valentine, Valentine, y eso es algo que le asusta, que le provoca deseos destructivos contra él, contra sí mismo, y le lleva al impulso de querer liarse a puñetazo limpio a lo más mundano con algo, lo que sea, o a darse de cabezazos hasta partirse la crisma en dos hasta ver salir de ahí esas ideas cada vez más encendidas acerca de cierto nefilim de pelo blanco y amistad inquebrantable. Pero no. No debe mirarlo así. Porque Valentine Morgenstern es un amigo. Un gran amigo. Y Luke así le ve.

Pero, entonces, ¿por qué suenan trompetas de cacería en su oído y gusanos peludos y demoníacos trepan por la tráquea de su garganta rumbo a la boca del estómago cada vez que le tiene cerca, le toca, le mira? ¿Por qué compartir ducha es cada vez más un paso a la tentación y no un mero gesto entre colegas?

Y es que ahí están, al límite de la prohibición. Dedos que se rozan cuando se piden el turno del jabón y se tocan un poco más de la cuenta, agua que resbala condensada borrando sudor y escribiendo excitación en la misma parcela de piel, cuerpos envueltos en nubes de vapor, ojos que patrullan de refilón por esa visión adonis, envidiando el recorrido de las gotas de agua que se han hecho dueñas del par de desnudas siluetas, anhelando también poder detenerse en esos dos montes gemelos bajo la espalda, o hacerse con ése animal de salvaje pelambrera, o... o... o... ¡Basta, joder, basta!

–Luke, ¿te estás concentrando?

Su sangre sí. Corre a concentrarse al sur de su cuerpo, donde el vientre pierde su recta para curvarse en un montículo alzado en forma de tienda de campaña.

–Ponla firme. Súbela bien.

Y el miembro de Luke corre a obedecer, no faltara más. Primero con timidez, asomando la coronilla y dudando en cortas cabezadas si estirarse o no; luego se desespereza en un movimiento rápido para alcanzar una descarada longitud que amenaza con desbordar el elástico de sus calzoncillos, por no mencionar el de su pantalón.

–Sujétala fuerte.

Con las manos muy contentas de obedecer, Luke se apodera de su erección, que se desliza suavemente por la palma de ambas manos (una no basta para la sensación que su fantasía pretende imitar).

–Y ahora clávala hasta el fondo.

Bendito sea Valentine, su fanatismo por las armas y su afán por enrolarse en explicaciones sobre la que nadie le ha preguntado. Con la ayuda de su voz llegándole desde el otro lado de la puerta, Luke bombea las caderas al empujarlas adelante y atrás en un ritmo constante, imaginando, como no puede ser de otro modo, que es a Valentine a quien embiste, que son sus manos o su boca los que le tocan como a él le gusta que le toquen.

–¡Ah, mierda! –Se mira a sí mismo.

Hay una erección dura, gruesa y del tamaño de un garrote -bueno, a lo mejor menos milimétrica que eso pero los detalles de cuánto menos exactamente no importan- no muy predispuesto a disminuir su altivez, menos si continúa pensando y oyendo la voz de Valentine al otro lado de la puerta del baño. El ritmo de una mano acelera mientras la otra baja hasta el par de bolsas gemelas para apretarlas a pesar de su carga. Luke se siente como un arma cargada, susceptible de dispararse a la menor provocación. Suspira, feliz. Se acomoda más en la bañera, dispuesto a alcanzar esa cúspide tan alentadora.

Y es en esa misma postura como lo encuentra Valentine segundos después al irrumpir sin llamar al cuarto de baño. Despatarrado al borde de la bañera, desnudo de cintura para abajo, los calzoncillos y los pantalones hechos un atillo alrededor de sus tobillos, el culo al aire y la mano aún atrinchada en su miembro.

–Por el ángel, Luke. ¿Tan mal andamos en conquista?

Al alzar bruscamente la cabeza, se topa con los ojos burlones y abiertos en interés de Valentine, que se halla apoyado con indiferente despreocupación en el marco de la puerta.

–Estoy ocupado.

–Sí, ya veo.

Una persona normal se escandalizaría ante la visión de alguien masturbándose a tres metros cerca, pero se trata de Valentine. La palabra normal no conoce definición en lo referente a ése. Aun así, Luke lo intenta.

–¿No te enseñaron a llamar a la puerta?

–Oh, sí. Algo creí oír de pequeño, pero los pechos de mi prima tentaban demasiado como para andar prestando atención a conductas de educación tan ordinarias.

Luke ignora el comentario de su amigo.

–Tu inoportunidad apesta.

–No. Lo que apesta es este aire viciado de pajillero –las aletas de su nariz se dilatan–, uau, se nota que te has aplicado a fondo, tío.

Lucian Graymark no es un bruto, ni mucho menos, pero ciertamente el tacto y la delicadeza se lo pasa por el forro cuando sucumbe al deseo de la visión de un Valentine arrugando la nariz, se acerca tanto a él que logra divisar la sombra de sus pestañas en los pómulos, le hace enarcar una ceja inquisitiva en su dirección y luego recular, asombrado, porque lo está cercando, lo está aplastando contra la pared de azulejos o el quicio de la puerta o lo que sea esa cosa sólida que tiene cerca y después lo besa de lleno en los labios entreabiertos en una perfecta oooh hasta que le falta el aire, le mete mano o le piten los oídos -lo que venga primero- baja la boca hasta su dureza y... sueños; sueños; sueños.

–Lárgate –espeta, arrojando lo primero que encuentran sus manos que acaba resultando ser una pastilla de jabón (que Valentine esquiva con insultante agilidad).

–¿Para que sigas pajeándote?

Ya es bastante bochorno ser atrapado con las manos en la masa o, para hacer honor a la situación, con las manos en la poya, cual pringado incapaz de conseguir un buen polvo por sí mismo, como para encima ser interrumpido en el mejor momento por la razón de su esquivar de chicas y, más aún, ser interrumpido momentos antes de alcanzar el clímax. No hay peor cosa que unos huevos cargados y una poya apunto de estallar y no concederle tiempo para encender los fuegos artificiales.

–¡Que me dejes solo!

–Antes dime si has escuchado mi explicación sobre dónde apuntar mejor al corazón del enemigo.

Luke, hastiado, se señala la entrepierna.

–¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?

Valentine se ríe y se va, no sin antes exigir su presencia en el dormitorio porque tiene que decirle algo importante. Luke asiente, pero se queda mirando el trasero de su amigo como si allí le estuvieran esperando las respuestas de todos los rompecabezas del mundo. Luego sacude la cabeza y se muerde la cara interna de las mejillas, desespavilándose así mismo.

Lucian Graymark se está volviendo loco, y no tiene la consideración de padecer una locura normal, dramática, de esas que despiertan conmiseración, sino esa clase de locura que la gente siempre duda en determinar si es enamoramiento o absurda ida de hoya. Luke se levanta del borde de la bañera mientras deja escapar un suspiro de frustración. Porque sabe que la razón de su desquicie tiene nombre y apellido. Un nombre que empieza por Valentine y acaba en Morgenstern.

Permite que el chorro tibio de agua corra sobre la pila del lavabo hasta estar medianamente aclarada y luego de lavárselas con jabón, se arroja a la cara con las manos en cuencos un chorro de agua fría, salpicando de paso al Luke del espejo. No obstante, sus pensamientos no dejan de circular en la misma dirección. Hacia Valentine, hacia esa habitación solitaria, esa cama desangelada...

Sí, le gusta. Le pone. Más que eso, joder, le encanta. Como amigo; como confidente; como la mejor cobaya de laboratorio donde ensayar la física y la gravedad en función de qué posturas, donde averiguar el placer de la química; le encanta como parabatai (que todavía no son). Le gusta, y lo diría en mil lenguas demoníacas o en mil lenguas mundanas, lo escribiría en cien códices subterráneos o en cien runas del libro blanco, gris o purpurina; pero como sólo conoce una mísera lengua, esa caduca de Idris, se contenta con repetirlo. Que le gusta. Que le pone. Que le encanta. Ala, ya lo ha dicho, ya se lo ha aceptado así mismo. ¿Qué ocurre ahora? Pues que ni los cielos se han abierto ni las fronteras del pandemónium han caído, ni se han chamuscado las estelas ni las piedras-runas de luz mágica ni los cuchillos serafín, ni se ha producido la desaparición a escala mundial de ninguna arma u otro objeto nefilim. Agarra la toalla colgada a un lado del lavabo, y es ahí cuando cae en la cuenta.

Algo crece subyacente en su interior. Algo subterráneo en su piel, por dentro de las venas, algo silencioso que se acumula en un volcán al rojo vivo, tácito a la erupción, expansivo por su mente. Electricidad dirían algunos, energía pura y dura asegurarían otros, y ninguno erraría del todo ya que es un algo hiperactivo, cargado, rebosante de chispas listas a prender a la mínima provocación u oportunidad, a punto de desbordarle por completo al removerse de un lado a otro y acumularse más, y más, y más, y...

Algo que palpita acelerado mientras toma forma y fuerza, cobra vida y respiración, colonizando sus cinco sentidos. Algo llamado orgasmo o gruñido contenido o estar otra vez cachondo perdido.

Y es de sabiduría popular que cuando dos cuerpos cercanos se atraen a gritos igual que polos opuestos, las hormonas que, como partículas de electricidad, entran en modo emanación / descarga advirtiendo de ¡sexo, sexo, sexo! acaban sucumbiendo. Tarde o temprano, acaban con la tensión.

Acostumbrado como está a estar en acción, a utilizar su actitud calmada como escudo contra las incertidumbres de la vida, a no sufrir en silencio como si no tuviera un alguien con quien compartir la carga (por favor; ni que él fuera uno de esos mártires que tanto gustan venerar y santificar los mundanos, por el ángel), a hablar sin tapujos pero con moderación, a no reprimir la baraja de posibilidades ni dejarse intimidar por los obstáculos que le separan de su objetivo o meta impuesta, Luke se dispone a salir de dudas cuanto antes. Si quisiera hacer honor a sí mismo y a sus propias costumbres, la actitud a adoptar sería la que adopta un jugador de ajedrez frente al duelo con otro contrincante o, mejor aún, la que tiene por costumbre adoptar cuando tiene que vérselas con una cacería de monstruos o una rebeldía silenciosa a La Clave, es decir, pararse a pensar, saberse los puntos claves del enemigo, planear la argucia de una inteligente estrategia, analizar el terreno, escoger el momento y una situación propicia y luego, ya sí, enfrentarse, ir con todas para vencer.

Pero eso sería si la lucha que se dispone a afrontar no fuera de un calibre totalmente distinto. (Valentine, todo él, es un terreno movedizo, virgen a la experiencia de Luke, capaz de solidificarse para sujetarlo o de removerse igual que torbellino para engullirlo). Eso sería si aún tuviera tiempo (y no lo tiene porque el bulto debajo del recolocado pantalón se resiste a bajar la guardia); o si aún tuviera fuerzas para resistir. Y no las tiene, joder, ya no.

Cuando entra en su dormitorio se encuentra a Valentine tendido en la cama (y tiene que morderse el labio inferior para que sus ideas no sumen cama = sexo = lujuria saciada, y... joder, no, no, por ahí no).

Valentine mantiene las manos cruzadas detrás de la cabeza, la mirada vuelta hacia el techo. Y no hace intento alguno por salir de su cómoda postura al ver aparecer a Luke, ni siquiera cuando éste carraspea. Finalmente Valentine se levanta de la cama, pero sólo para ir a plantarse ante su cara y demandar con la boca, con los ojos, con el cuerpo invadiendo su espacio:

–¿No tienes algo que decirme?

Y Luke balbucea, pillado con la guardia baja. Valentine sacude la cabeza mientras susurra su nombre -Luke, Luke, Luke- en una cadencia tan afectuosa como excitante que, al momento, envía escalofríos en su espalda y hace burbujear su sangre, reanimar sus fantasías y derretir como polo de leche su entrepierna. Y Luke le besa. Le besa para castigar ese momento de manipulación (pero que le maldigan los cielos si no es el castigo más delicioso de su vida), le besa para borrarle la sonrisa de burla que dice sí que has tardado en pillarlo, tío, le besa sobre todo para aplacar la necesidad contenida del pecho.

Luego recula un paso, pegando un costado del cuerpo contra la pared a la que a saber en qué momento se han aproximado, aguardando el estallido de la tormenta más grande que jamás hayan vivido sus apenas dieciocho años o el asomo del sol más ardiente del mundo, que lo eleve ingrávido hacia la esperanza y la satisfacción. Le tiemblan las piernas. Es vergonzoso, lo sabe, pues es un chico y, para mayor inri, un chico nefilim acostumbrado a cazar y al que ni el pulso le tiembla cuando va de caza. Pero tanto le tiemblan las piernas que tiene que apoyar las manos en la pared a ambos lados de la cabeza de Valentine para sostenerse y huir de los nervios del momento que se hacen notar en esos temblores que lo recorren. Valentine parpadea; lo mira con severidad; lanza una mirada a un lado y a otro del pasillo que conduce a la salida del dormitorio, inquisitivo para luego musitar, enfadado:

–¿Pero qué haces...? Nadie viene. ¿Se puede saber por qué paras?

Y Luke, pícaro y osado para variar -Valentine siempre consigue hacer salir ese lado pasional que tanto omite en presencia de otros, incluso de Jocelin- exige saber la calidad de su beso. ¿Ha sido bueno? ¿Ha sido muy, muy bueno? Tendrá que compensarlo, entonces.

–¿A eso llamas beso? He visto demonios con más labia y lengua que tú. –Luke se ríe, sobre todo porque no quiere ni imaginar la clase de situación en la que tendría que estar Valentine para saber cómo es el interior de la lengua de un demonio–. Creo que necesitas una segunda opinión.

Él le agarra de la pechera, se lo acerca hacia sí y le devuelve el beso. Y antes de que quiera darse cuenta, la lengua de Valentine se está paseando como Raziel en el cielo por sus labios, una caricia superficial que lo estimula y lo lleva a querer más; un tonteo que comienza lento al principio, pero que no tarda en perder la paciencia y volverse urgente al flanquear la entrada, hundirse en su boca, rozar su propia lengua y trazar formas cosquilleantes en su paladar.

Las puntas de sus dedos se deslizan por la espalda y bajo la piel cincelada en cicatrices de runas y batallas consumadas de debajo de la camisa de Valentine. Sin timidez; sin dudas; sólo confiando en esa bestia despertada llamada pasión. Y cuando se separan para recuperar el aliento, él le dice en un susurro tan apremiante como entrecortado:

–Más te vale que no vuelvas a dejarme a medias.

Y Luke, por supuesto, obedece. ¿Quién es él, sino más que una marioneta al servicio de su cuerpo y al servicio de Valentine, que toma control de sus movimientos e instintos?

Ambos se besan, y esta vez en un intercambio desesperado, hambriento, primitivo y salvaje como sólo pueden ser ellos dos, en esos besos donde el labio inferior es mordisqueado en busca de más, donde las lenguas batallan por el control, donde las mejillas se convierten en rosados rosetones y las manos, dos ciegos que recuperan la vista en la suavidad de los pelos de la nuca, en el calor de las camisas, en la fruición, piel con piel, de dos cuerpos que encajan y pugnan por volverse uno solo en el menor tiempo posible.

Luke no se percata de en qué momento es su espalda la que se halla apretada contra la pared fría, ni de que él ha perdido la batalla y es Valentine quien domina. Sólo es consciente de que la razón se pierde junto con su aliento en la boca del otro, de las manos de Valentine que han abandonado el cuello de su camisa y ahora se hunden en su pelo, atrayéndolo hacia sí para aniquilar cualquier entrometido centímetro que los separe. Y de sus manos, oh, por el ángel, de sus manos que por fin tienen libertad de palpar el punto donde la espalda pierde su nombre, agarrar esas nalgas de acero y hacerse con su tacto duro, respingón, acariciarlas, apretarlas, doblegarlas... Gra-Ci-As-Ra-Zier.

–Luke. Luke. Luke. –Oye que balbucea Valentine. Una letanía en el lóbulo de su oreja; en el hueco de su hombro; en su boca, siempre en su boca. Oh. Por. El. Ángel.

–Valentine. Valentine. Valentine. –Repite él a su vez al perderse en ese abrazo nunca antes realizado pero tan familiar como la vida misma, tan sencillo y normal como el respirar, y al reencontrarse en esos cuerpos entrelazados que todo lo es y todo lo entiende sin más palabras que esos dos nombres. Sus nombres.

Raziel bendiga a Jocelin y a su día de chicas, porque de no ser por su conveniente desaparición, Luke no cree que lo que están haciendo pudieran hacerlo con ella dando tumbos por las proximidades de la casa, aun con paredes, vigas y picaportes de por medio.

Sus cuerpos se buscan. Las formas -hombros, brazos, estómagos, pelvis, piernas- se acomodan, y encajan sin dificultades, mitades de una pieza al fin completada. Sí. Sí. Sí. Luke percibe el olor de Valentine, un olor al que había tenido siempre en mente pero que al poder percibirlo más de cerca, puede distinguir en una mezcla de sudor, hierro y acero, colonia, nefilim, esencia propia y, joder, le encanta.

–Jocelin no debe de quererte mucho –dice Luke apartando un mechón rubio, casi blanco, del hombro y respirando contra la piel sensible del cuello de Valentine–. Mira que dejarte solo, separarse de este cuerpo...

–Las mujeres son bien raras. –Y Luke sólo atina a dar un lánguido cabeceo aquiescente de y que lo digas porque toda su concentración está en el camino que Valentine abre a mordiscos en su hombro mordiendo con los dientes, chupando con los labios, lamiendo con la punta de la lengua, y vuelta a morder, y vuelta a chupar, y vuelta a hacerlo todo a la vez... y vuelta a... a... a...

Un escalofrío, un nuevo tipo de escalofrío que pone de punta hasta a los mismísimos pelos de su entrepierna, lo recorre y Luke atina a girar el rostro y abrir la boca para engullir la de Valentine porque, uau, se está empalmando, y, uau, ay un sonido muy poco decente que repta por su garganta y mejor ahogarlo en la boca de Valentine que dejarlo salir como un gemido vulgar y quebradizo en ese aire paralizado que es sólo de ellos.

–Debe ser cosa de pelirrojas. –Señala Valentine adentrando una mano bajo el pantalón de Luke, apretando la yema de un dedo contra su dureza, acariciando con tortuosa lentitud la coronilla de su palpitante miembro. (Y Luke lo bendice y al mismo tiempo lo insulta en todos los idiomas mundanos que sabe para no irse ahí mismo, en ese momento en que la mano de Valentine rodea su poya porque, joder, no tenía ni idea de que el tío fuera igual de hábil con los penes masculinos como lo es con las armas nefilim)–. O debe ser cosas de cromosomas equis en lo general.

–Se me ocurren otras cosas mejor y más interesantes de hablar que impliquen cosas equis que no sea mi amiga / tu novia.

–¿Celoso? No tienes de qué. Ya me tienes.

–No. Quien me tiene eres tú. Así que demuéstralo y quítame los putos pantalones de una vez.

Las camisas se levantan; los botones caen al tiempo que los de los pantalones se aflojan. Y es ahí cuando Luke redescubre ese cuerpo familiar que creía conocer, gracias a esa intimidad arrolladora al que les ha conducido tantos besos y ese deambular de las manos por el cuerpo de Valentine, despojándolo de todo estorbo. Mientras se apodera una vez más de sus labios, las manos de Valentine ya trabajan en el cierre de su cremallera hasta conseguir deslizarlos hacia abajo, fuera de las caderas. Él le ayuda a quitárselos por completo (y sabe que jamás en su vida se ha desnudado tan deprisa, tanto que de haber tenido la mente fría podría haber comenzado la lista de su propio récord Guinness), antes de acercarlo a su cuerpo, presionando su pene contra el estómago de Valentine, aún a medio vestir.

Y ve a éste mirar hacia abajo en el bosque de rizos oscuros, justo hacia la cúspide de sus muslos donde su miembro aguarda rígido en formación militar, con la cabeza suave, lampiña, brillando con una humedad blanquecina. Hay un punto muerto en algún lugar del pecho de Luke, un punto donde las reglas de no romance parabatai son vacías, meras palabras, un punto que duele y se dilata por la mirada analizadora de Valentine, porque otra cosa no será, pero si hay alguien en esta vida que se merece el silencio respetuoso de un buen orgasmo, ése es él, joder, y quiere hacerlo ya.

–Yo la tengo más grande –se atreve a alardear Valentine.

Y antes de que Luke pueda protestar con un dudo que eso sea cierto, la lengua cálida de Valentine sale despedida como una flecha para lamer la punta erecta de su miembro, que no se endurece más por mera deferencia a los músculos que la tensan. Y con cada toque de la lengua de Valentine contra su erección, la respiración de Luke se acelera, al tanto su cuerpo se retuerce bajo el dominio imperativo del tacto del otro.

Y Luke se siente arder en llamas, esa clase de llamarada que ni siete mares o siete océanos es capaz de apagar o enfriar, porque las llamas están dentro, arden en el cuerpo, braman fuego en las venas, gritan poder en el cuello arqueado y la boca entreabierta por donde escapan jadeos que suben de tono, destella explosivos en las pupilas dilatadas, promete un futuro de máxima gloria en el embiste de las caderas hacia delante y atrás, delante y atrás...

Jadeando como un corredor de maratones, Luke derrama toda su semilla en el interior de la boca de Valentine, que se impulsa contra él para no desperdiciar ni una gota de su leche, pues sería un insulto ir a fallar en el último momento. Sin importarle mucho los gruñidos de protesta y ahogo que salen de la garganta obstruida de Valentine -a ver ahora quién habla de tamaños, listillo- Luke tira hacia él de la parte posterior de la cabeza de su colega, deseoso de sentir las últimas sacudidas de su erección en esa cavidad tan, tan cálida, y luego acaba combándose hacia delante (y Raziel gracias a los brazos fuertes de su amigo porque él no está en condiciones de sostenerse en pie, cuanto menos de hacerse cargo de su peso), mientras los labios de Valentine lo ordeñan hasta vaciarlo.

Sólo cuando por fin se libera de la tensión en los testículos, es consciente Luke de la música de gemidos que a reinado en la estancia, y lo mejor es que gran parte de ellos no provenía de su garganta.

La lengua de Valentine continúa zigzagueando alrededor de su polla un rato después de que Luke haya dejado de mover las caderas. Por fin, exprimido y agotado, se recuesta sobre Valentine, quien le recibe en sus brazos duros y potentes, los dos dándose unos minutos hasta ser capaces de recuperar el aliento.

Por alguna razón, incluso en esa ridícula postura, arremolinados en una esquina de la estancia junto a la pared, Luke no quiere separarse de su amigo.

–Si esto es lo que se siente ahora, no puedo ni imaginar qué sacaré en claro de una segunda experiencia cuando mañana seamos parabatai.

Apoya la cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de Valentine, y mechones oscuros de cabello húmedo caen por su sien, mechones que, de inmediato, Valentine retira con un índice ensortijado en la argolla familiar de su linaje.

–Eh, eh. No corras tanto. –Le palmea la espalda–. Para llegar a mañana, primero tendrás que cumplir con el turno de hoy.

Luke se ríe al recaer en el bulto acusador que emerge de la entrepierna de Valentine, tapada apenas por los calzoncillos. Se pasa la lengua por los labios resecos por el calor de la fogosidad del momento de antes y ese simple gesto parece ser el pistoletazo de salida en una competición vuelta a empezar, de las fantasías más indecentes de Valentine y no tan pasivas como las de Luke.

Valentine suda, saliva, habla cada vez más bajo y entrecortado, y Luke puede adivinar el por qué. Faltaría más, por el ángel. Son amigos. Más que amigos. Son aliados; son parabatai. Y mañana tras la ceremonia serán algo nuevo que ni Jocelin ni La Clave jamás nunca sabrán. Le conoce. Se conocen (y ahora más profundamente, con nuevas y excitantes dimensiones). Y como es sabido que los parabatai se juran ayuda eterna, a Luke no le cuesta nada arrebatarle el elástico de la bragueta a Valentine y trazar por su cuenta el camino fuera de las piernas de quien en su corazón y cabeza ya es visto y querido como a un parabatai.

Siquiera se sorprende cuando Valentine, desnudo como los ángeles quisieron que viniera al mundo, ata cadenas que sólo él sabrá dónde y cuándo los ha sacado a las patas laterales de la cama y a las muñecas de Luke y, con voz tan imperiosa y angelical como vengativa y erótica, le ordena ponerse en la postura de lobo. Le besa el cuello, le muerde el hombro, le azota en el trasero y... ¡ah, ah, ah! Le hace algo maravilloso en el culo y con los dedos que ni siquiera aquí se van a narrar.

Porque parabatai es con V, V de Valentine, y es el turno de su orgasmo y él no está dispuesto a pararse a detallar sus peripecias sexuales. Porque bueno, no hay cabeza que se mantenga lo suficientemente fría para ello. (Cuanto menos la de Luke). Es la ventaja de ser parabatai... y también la ventaja de que para él, parabatai se escriba siempre con V. V de virilidad. V de Valentine.

Fin

* * *

NT: ¡sí, fin!

Me da miedo preguntar pero… ¿sigue alguien ahí? ¿Has dejado de leer para correr e ir a pedirle cita al loquero? (Espero que sea para ti; yo ya estoy perdida). Pero antes ¿te ha gustado? ¿Te ha disgustado? ¿Crees que no era para tanto y que soy una exagerada a la que habría que vigilar por un ojo porque por algo se empieza y al final acaba de verdad mal de la chota?

¡Bueno, pues déjamelo en el recuadrito de abajo! (Incluso maldiciones o polvos de ángel puedes dejarme. Tú, no te cortes).

Entre tanto, gracias por leer. Y… ¡ah, sí!

Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Julio "Parabatai", del foro Cazadores de sombras.

* * *

Editado: 2º Puesto en el Reto temático de Julio: "Parabatai", del foro Cazadores de Sombras.


	2. Los Morgenstern consiguen lo que quieren

**Disclaimer: No soy Cassandra Clare ni soy dueña de TMI. (Sólo, pero sólo, del texto rated M de abajo, oh, sí).**

* * *

Advertencia: Sí. Lo he vuelto a hacer. Escribir a Valentine y a Luke adolescentes, alborotados, orgásmicos y mal hablados es... ¡vaya! divertido, cuanto menos. (¿La culpa? esta vez al Reto Academia de Cazadores de Sombras, del foro, por supuesto, de Cazadores de Sombras). Así que niños, menores de edad, gente sensible al shlash y al lenguaje soez y personas cuerdas que quieren seguir manteniendo intacta su inocencia… recalco el consejo de decidle quita quita, fuera fuera, adiós adiós a este fic. Pero los que os quedéis, no os vayáis sin un oooh, has vuelto a enfermar, en la cajita de abajo. ¿Sí?

**¡Pues, enjoy!**

* * *

Valentine no entiende de dónde nace la manía estúpida esa de ponerle nombres larguísimos a cualquier cosa, edificaciones incluidas. ¡Por Raziel! ¿Acaso nadie se ha parado a pensar que lo único que consiguen es gastar saliva y tiempo? Y si algo odia Valentine Morgenstern es sentir que su tiempo está siendo desechado, oh, sí, cual chiste malísimo de papel higiénico ahogado en cisterna y un váter cagado.

¿Que a qué viene ese pensamiento tan quejumbroso? Expliquemos.

La Academia de Cazadores de sombras de Idris, también llamada como «ACS», es conocida por ser la institución académica donde los nefilim de Idris, de todas las edades, van a formarse para aprender a matar al mundo de las sombras. Dicho de otro modo: a aprender a patear traseros de demonios (y no tan demonios) y, si por favor, por favor, cae la breva, leerle la cartilla de sumisión a algún subterráneo con ínfulas indebidas. Hijos de buenas familias van a parar ahí, año tras año, generación de cazadores tras cazadores degenerados, y aunque la teoría reza igualdad, disciplina, valores ejemplares, moralidad recta y equidad racial, son valores que están muy por debajo de Valentine, por supuesto. A su juicio, son eufemismos de la Clave de «cómo encerrar a esta fiesta de hormonas con patas», que son los jóvenes, estupideces de cerebros formateados que, como buen adolescente rebelde, está dispuesto a pasarse por el arco del triunfo. No faltara más.

Sus padres han insistido en que ese año tiene que asistir a la ACS sí o sí. La opción de ir a dejarlo en un instituto queda prohibida (los de Alemania aún andan preguntándose qué ha sido de Pico de cuervo y pluma de ave, rebautizado por él como Hugo) y ellos ya no pueden continuar impartiéndole las clases en casa. Valentine ha amenazado, protestado, quejado y puesto una denuncia por chantaje emocional a la Clave, pero lo único que ha obtenido es el manido «mientras vivas bajo mi techo, vas a acatar mis normas», el zasca por excelencia de los padres. ¿Qué techo, si le están trasladando en un destierro injusto a una academia? Aaaah, esa es la pregunta que Valentine no ceja de hacerse.

Después de un mes de su llegada a lares de la ACS los alumnos de la promoción están más que situados en sus puntos más álgidos. No es el más estudioso de su clase, el puesto lo defiende Hodge Starkweather, con uñas y dientes, todo hay que decirlo. Tampoco es el más diestro en el entrenamiento con las runas; hay una riña cruenta entre Marise y Robert que, de verdad, de verdad, no es normal; él les recomendaría un tú a tú, sin ropa y con mucha lengua y mucho magreo, pero ha aprendido que a boca cerrada no le replican miradas fulminantes.

A creatividad artística sólo lo supera Jocelin y sus cuadros, sabrá Raziel cómo coño lo hace tan bien. Eso sí; el entrenamiento físico, espadas, cuchillos... es lo suyo. Aunque donde no lo supera nadie es en filosofía y política; leer a mundanos de la talla de Platón, Horacio o Descartes da sus frutos. Los políticos mundanos deberían suplicarle que les hiciera los discursos (lástima que desconozcan el mundo de las sombras). De hecho, la Clave entera debería aprender de su oratoria, por otro lado im-pre-sio-nan-te.

Durante el fin de su primer trimestre en la academia los balances acaban siendo positivos: notas, bien. Popularidad, muy, muy bien. Guapura, sigue sin tener rival. Ligues... ¿por favor, acaso hay dudas al respecto? El desfile feliz de jóvenes en sus sábanas da orgásmico testigo de ello.

No obstante, ha de reconocer que sí hay algo que inclina la balanza a favor del «sí, me alegro de estar aquí». O mejor dicho, alguien. Con nombre y apellido (Lucian Greymark) unos ojos de ladrón (su entrepierna ha dejado de serle leal y ya no responde a las fantasías de antes) y un culo de modelo (en serio; ése culo debería estar incluido en una nueva categoría oficializada por el vocabulario).

La primera vez que Valentine lo ve piensa que es un tipo canijo, a la altura de la pelota en un equipo de baloncesto (vale, a lo mejor ahí ha exagerado bastaaante, pero hay que entender que el día en que tus padres te hacen una encerrona y te mandan de cabeza a una academia lúgubre es día mundial de ponerse de morros con el universo entero, y además que en ese momento el otro anda haciendo el bobo, arrodillado frente a la silla de una pelirroja de generosa delantera). Y a la mala impresión no ayuda su pelo revuelto de loco, armonioso con un puercoespín.

Así que no se siente culpable cuando el tipo canijo se mete en su camino hacia el pupitre que ha hecho suyo y para lograr que salga de su vista, espeta:

–Apártate de mi camino, Renacuajo. –Con el acento de quien acaba de salir de un viaje por el mundo y calca en su voz los acentos que ha ido recopilando, claro alarde de la experiencia que a los nacidos y criados toda la vida en Idris, envidian porque les falta.

Los Morgenstern tienen ascendencia suiza y alemana, o eso afirman ellos, y ya que Valentine se ha pasado el verano entero conociendo al país de cerveza y salchichas, está decidido a enfatizar y arrastrar y exagerar al máximo el acento de los alemanes, en especial cuando quiere tocarle las narices a la peña. Como es el caso.

–Apuesto a que puedes pedirlo con más respeto –exige la pelirroja, la que más tarde sabría que no era otra que la sabionda de Jocelin, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro del Renacuajo, interrumpiendo el ademán de éste de ir a incorporarse.

–Apuesto a que encuentras modos más originales de pedirme que me quede porque te encanta tenerme cerca –replica él, adoptando una pose arrogante, un cruce de brazos por detrás de la cabeza, dejando entrever la piel de la tableta de chocolate que es su estómago, un guiño infalible al coqueteo, en su opinión–. Vamos, admítelo. Sé que lo estás deseando. Todo el mundo lo desea.

No puede haber más indignación en el mundo que la que se asoma por las pupilas encendidas de la pelirroja. Valentine no ha contenido tanto la risa en toda su vida. Previendo el estallido, el Renacuajo se levanta, se aparta a un lado e indica con ademanes repetitivos que el camino está despejado.

–¿Ves cómo no era tan difícil? –Le acaricia la nuca, cual mimo dedicado a una tigresa roja, muy roja. Luego sonríe sarcástico al Renacuajo–. Y luego para que digan que las pelirrojas y los chicos con gafas no saben sacarle partido al coco...

–Vete a la mierda, engreído –se sulfura la aludida.

–No sin ti, cariño –responde, haciendo una pomposa reverencia dirigida a la pelirroja.

Percibe sobre la nuca la mirada de ambos amigos mientras se aleja, pavoneándose, la que se lanza al ver arrastrarse a un caracol especialmente repulsivo por un terreno especialmente putrefacto. A Valentine no le importa. De hecho, le encanta. Si eso no es atracción por él, por favor, que baje Raziel y se lo explique.

–Educación. Modestia. Humildad y respeto. De eso sí que deberías empezar a presumir –oye gritar tras él al de las gafas.

–Me alegra saber que tienes el cerebro de un educado bajo reglas medievales –grita a su vez, alzando la barbilla con una digna altanería que raya la pedantería–. Diría que me da sensación de superioridad, pero no nos engañemos… yo ya soy infinitamente superior, Renacuajo.

Pero uno no puede seguir llamando "Renacuajo" al chaval si en realidad nunca ha sido de la talla que creía. Si luego resulta que al levantarse la pelota crece y crece y se queda rozando la cancha. Si además resulta que está bueno, y duro, y varonil. Si se convierte en visitante nocturno de sus sueños calientes. Si encima tres meses bastan para hacer cambiar de opinión a cualquiera (y ponerse de pie, también). Más si esos tres meses exigen raudo entrenamiento, deporte constante, camisetas sudadas y espaldas que van adoptando masculina corpulencia semana tras semana.

El caso es que pasado el tiempo a Valentine se le empieza a antojar apetecible. Y curioso. Y sexy. E interesante. Y es que decir que Lucian está de buen ver es quedarse corto. Muy corto. Le pone. Mucho. Joder. Su cara de nerb de instituto lo cautiva. Lo mantiene embobado máááás tiempo de lo que lo han hecho ninguno de sus ex amigos (y conste que al decir amigos él piensa en los que incluye en la categoría de derecho a roce y a lo que surja, preferentemente a lo que surja).

Lucian resulta ser todo lo que su cabeza, corazón, entrepierna y hormonas revolucionadas han estado buscando para unirse en un único pacto: el de los sentimientos. Cabello castaño, casi negro; altura nada desdeñable en comparación con la suya, y eso que Valentine pasa, y encorvado, del metro ochenta; ojos azules, brillantes desde unas gafas que no hacen sino realzarlos; cuerpo atlético, el justo y necesario para aguantar su peso, dictamina tras un exhaustivo examen de reojo. Y para no sonar más superficial de lo que, evidentemente, es, Valentine está dispuesto a conceder que Lucian también es inteligente, divertido, tímido, prototipo listo para ser corrompido, arrastrado al lado oscuro.

O a su cama.

O a un cuarto solitario.

O a cualquier pared, esquina o alfombra donde pille el calentón, vaya.

Así que después de varias semanas de negación, de preocuparse por si ha pillado la gripe o una enfermedad mundana (de las más graves) porque anda empalmado cada vez que lo ve u oye o huele desde lejos... después de fervientes promesas de ser un ejemplo de ángel terrestre si los síntomas desaparecen, y quejas al infierno de Asmodeus y al cielo de Raziel por igual por el pacto de silencio que ambos entes engreídos mantienen, Valentine se deshace de sus calzoncillos pegajosos, aparta la mano de su segunda (y más querida) cabecita y decide que así no puede continuar. Su actitud no es... digna, de él. Avergonzaría, incluso... al más puritano de la casta Morgenstern.

Quiere tener a Lucian Greymark. (Encima, debajo, a cuatro patas, de rodillas, chupándosela... No importa la postura, no importa el lugar...). Lo importante de verdad es que quiere tenerlo. Ya. Para sí. Hasta el fondo. Intercambiar fluidos de todo tipo.

Y los Morgenstern siempre consiguen lo que quieren.

Siem-pre.

Valentine avanza por el pasillo, consciente de su aspecto deslumbrante, ese uniforme tan hecho a medida que un guante no le habría quedado más ajustado por imposible. Le gusta pensar en sus andares como un deslizar sigiloso y frío, tan sexy que duele mirarlo, y, contra la mandíbula, puntas de un cabello brillante, color oro, casi blanco. Por si las moscas, se asegura de que sus botas de combate, las más caras que hay ahora mismo en el mercado, sean bien visibles bajo el dobladillo de sus pantalones.

Mas no hace falta esforzarse: media academia babea a su paso, como debe ser, y eso que no ha tenido que esforzarse mucho al vestirse. Visto así, cualquier mortal con una neurona funcional, aunque sea pequeña, debe de estar por las nubes, no hay dudas al respecto, pues su figura esbelta es un chute de adrenalina y alegría en toda regla; no hay dudas al respecto.

Los ojos de Valentine, urbes que él no duda en calificar de penetrantes, perfectos, hermosos, seductores e increíbles, van directos a su fuente de interés. Lo distingue apoyado en la pared, al otro extremo del pasillo. Lucian está de rechupete. Eso es un hecho. Pero a Lucian deberían enseñarle a vestirse; en serio. Pantalones corrientes, camiseta arrugada, chaqueta deshilachada en los puños, zapatos que fueron moda allá por el siglo XVIII... una clase magistral de cómo conjuntar no afearía el currículum de su ropero.

Pero Valentine está dispuesto a perdonarle su aspecto dejado, incluso a felicitarlo porque eso le hace único, si tan sólo Lucian le dejara mordisquear ese labio superior, perfilado por una ligera sombra de bigote incipiente, que le está exigiendo a su lengua que salga para que se conozcan a lametazos.

¡Hummm!

Pero para no variar, no está solo. Pillarlo en banda, a él solo solito, es una esperanza vana; el chico va acompañado a todas partes, un grupito que más parecen complementos los unos de los otros. Puff. Valentine podría jurar que su dedo, y la uña de su dedo, tienen menos unión que esa panda.

A un lado, la hermana; y el novio Herondale de la hermana; y el amigo del novio Herondale de la hermana. Al otro, la amiga pelirroja, cuchicheando con una compañera, una chica rubia de belleza delicada y frágil escultura, ¿Sélise? ¿Céline? tan poca cosa que Valentine no se ha molestado en aprenderse su nombre.

Valentine no entiende qué Edom hace Lucian con tan empollona pandilla. Sólo Stephen se salva (y eso sólo porque el rubio entiende lo difícil que es ser tan guapo y atractivo y perfecto casi un dios digno de adoración y un ídolo de masas) y quizá, a lo mejor, Michael (con el Wayland ya se ha entendido unas cuantas noches, oralmente, sobre todo oralmente, y no han estado mal, nada nada mal, carai) y hablar con Jocelin puede resultar hasta divertido, si se lo propone, ya que es tan fácil de picar... pero, Raziel, ¿los otros?

Le parecen una banda de santurrones, aburridos, torpes, peleles, moralistas, irritantemente obedientes. Que por algún motivo que él no logra entender, parecen tenerlo manía. (¿O acaso son celos?). En especial Amatis y la tal Madeleine, Raziel bendiga los motivos a los que se debe la ausencia de ésta en el actual escenario. Bueno, le guste o no, es lo que toca. Sacude la cabeza. Estampa en su cara la sonrisa que dice «voy a por ti», y se acerca.

–Tenemos que hablar. –Declara, plantándose frente a Lucian e ignorando deliberadamente a los demás.

–No. Qué va. –Refuta Lucian, aplastándose contra la pared y reafirmando sus palabras con rotundas sacudidas de cabeza.

Valentine parpadea, confuso. ¿No? ¿Ha dicho que no? Imposible. Percibe un arañazo en una compuerta del corazón que hasta ahora no sabía ni que existiese. Vuelve a intentarlo.

–Verás. A lo mejor no me he explicado bien –dice, verbalizando como quien habla a un retrasado mental–. Entiendo que tu cerebro de guisante no sea capaz de seguir lo que digo; soy genial, hasta hablando –continúa, petulante–. Pero creo que tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente.

–No. Qué va. –Lucian vuelve a aplastarse contra la pared, ayudado esta vez por los hombros de Amatis y Jocelin, quienes se aprietan contra él, en un fatuo intento de protegerlo del escáner exhaustivo, pecaminoso, devorahombres y elocuente de los ojos de Valentine.

–A ninguno de nosotros le importa lo que tengas que decir –asegura Amatis, mirándolo con recelo, saliendo en defensa de su hermano, como la gata de lomo erizado que siempre es en presencia de quien despierta sus alarmas de «hermanito, yo te protejo».

–Sí, Valentine. Haznos un favor a todos y pírate –secunda Jocelin, desdeñosa, apenas levantando sus pestañas para mostrar el color verde de sus ojos.

–Tranquilas. Más me duele a mí aguantar la peste de vuestra presencia que vosotras el perfume de la mía. –Despacha sus palabras de rechazo en tono aburrido, más aún, condescendiente. Sonríe ante el sonrojo de las amiguitas. Que hay gente sensible en el mundo, es un hecho.

–Vete, Valentine –dice Lucian.

Los Morgenstern son guapos; lo sabe Valentine, lo sabe todo el mundo. Los Morgenstern son ricos; lo sabe el instituto, y el populacho, y los miles y miles de dólares que en copiosa subvención mensual reciben los carcamales de la Clave. Los Morgenstern son tan superiores y sofisticados y maravillosos y elegantes y únicos que Valentine no se explica por qué, ¿¡por qué!? No hay flores alfombrando el suelo que pisa, o una horda de fieles seguidores aguardando a arrojarse a sus pies.

Pero lo que menos entiende es, ¡demonios! cómo es que Lucian puede resistirse al despliegue de sus encantos. Decide que tal vez el chico no sea persona de palabras, sino de acción.

–Ya lo creo que me voy –afirma–, pero contigo. –Y ante la atónita parálisis del grupo y el desconcierto de Lucian, engancha a éste por la pechera y lo lleva consigo, casi a la fuerza, definitivamente a la fuerza, haciendo caso omiso de sus refunfuños, de la protesta dejada atrás de sus amigos, de las miradas curiosas y más que chismosas de los otros alumnos que pululan en el pasillo.

Valentine ignora a todos, incluso los tirones del brazo que ha pasado a sostener en un cómodo cambio de postura. En el fondo ya sabe lo que pasa: Lucian se está haciendo el difícil, como todo buen chico que quiera labrarse una respetable reputación. Pero Valentine tiene previsto lograr que él deje de fingir. Oh, sí.

–¡Basta! Deja de hacer como que no quieres estar conmigo. –Exige, cerrando la puerta de la primera aula a la que le han conducido sus pies.

–¡Es que no quiero estar contigo! –Al hablar, gesticula con énfasis. Al hacerlo, Valentine se fija en sus manos de librero, en el perfil de sus muñecas, en sus labios que están pidiendo a gritos «¡bésame, bésame, bésame!» Y cuando Lucian le da la espalda, también se fija en su nuca y en la curva de su perfecto y triangulado y acerado trasero, que le lanza tantos guiños que el evitar acercarse para pellizcárselos es casi doloroso.

–¿Y eso por qué? ah, ya veo. Tienes miedo de hablar un minuto a solas conmigo.

Por supuesto, eso logra refrenarlo. Lucian se detiene en medio de la clase, frenando sus ojeadas de «a ver cómo puedo salir de esta», que lanza a la ventana, y sus golpecitos de «socorro, socorro, me han secuestrado», que sus pies no dejan de enviar en repiqueteos contra el suelo.

–No me das miedo. Para nada. De hecho es que no me interesa oír lo que tengas que decirme.

–Que sí, tonto. Si hasta te va a gustar.

–¿Que me va a…? –se atraganta–. ¿Pero te has vuelto…?

–¿Loco…? cuidado por cómo terminas esa frase.

Lucian calla. Una debida precaución. Un Valentine de mal humor es algo que todos, pero todos los alumnos de la Academia de Cazadores de Sombras de Idris han aprendido a esquivar. Cuando esas ocasiones suceden, variopintas amenazas de todo tipo salen disparadas de la boca del Morgenstern, advertencias de una cuerda en los huevos y un sitio para colgarlo o calvicie al sexo masculino, por poner un ejemplo, o amenazas de cambiar crema de verrugas y vejez precoz por la ordinaria hidratante, al sexo femenino, sin ir más lejos.

Nadie osa acercarse a él cuando está enfadado por algo. Na-die. Y es evidente, por el modo en que entrecierra los ojos, en que recorre su cuerpo y en que se aproxima, lenta, sombría e inexorablemente a él, acorralándolo contra la pared, que de buen, buen humor no está. Eso seguro.

–Está bien. di. ¿Qué quieres?

«Que te pongas a cuatro patas, ahora», piensa Valentine, sin evitar imaginar a Lucian rendido de hinojos ante él, sonrojado, duro, jadeante, sudoroso, gruñendo de placer y diciéndole hola, hola, hola, hola a su polla. «Que me la chupes».

–Después de mucho meditarlo, he llegado a la conclusión de que podrías sentarme bien.

Silencio. Silencio que se prolonga en segundos. Segundos que se estiran en lo que a Valentine le parecen siglos. Siglos que se paralizan cuando Valentine vuelve a separarse, permitiendo que el otro recupere un espacio vital, antes invadido.

–¿Que te siento bien? –Balbucea, los oídos renuentes ha creer lo que él ha creído escuchar, el corazón asomando disparado en el hueco de su garganta–. ¿Yo? ¿Como uno de tus trajes? ¿Como el café de la mañana?

–No hombre, así no. –«¿De verdad se puede ser más ingenuo?»–. Más bien como pasaporte al ascenso a la delegación aquí, en la academia. Yo necesito ganar créditos. Tú necesitas mejorar con la runa y el combate. Porque déjame decirte una cosa, amigo, en esos dos campos eres pésimo. Una vergüenza. Un horror.

Lucian da un respingo. Parece hallarse en pleno derrame cerebral. De los masivos. De los de oh, joder, necesito ir a un hospital.

–A ver si lo he entendido: ¿te me estás ofreciendo? –Valentine alza una ceja, sugestivamente, Lucian se ruboriza y aclara, apresuradamente–: a ser mi profesor. ¿Te estás ofreciendo a ser mi profesor?

–Llamémoslo prácticas... le dedica su sonrisa más amable y encantadora, esa que sólo reserva cuando A, tiene un plan o B, un objetivo a perseguir–. Prácticas de apoyo.

Para su sorpresa (o bueno, a lo mejor no tanto; los Morgenstern siempre consiguen lo que quieren; siem-pre) Lucian acaba cediendo a la oferta. El sí no rompe amistad, dicen los mundis. El sí puede regalar futuros asentimientos del tipo sí, sí, ahí, ahí, ahí, piensa Valentine.

–¿Qué tal si empezamos... ya? –propone Lucian, sonriendo. Tentativamente. Una sonrisa genuina, ilusa, sincera. Cada vez más amplia.

Valentine siente el impulso en ese instante de alzar a Lucian y follárselo contra las ventanas. Enterrarse en el profundo y cálido agujero custodiado por sus nalgas. Duro. Fuerte. Sin importarle nada más, siquiera las orejas pegadas al otro lado de la puerta, sencillamente espoleado por el júbilo de ese asalto ganado, la erección reprimida y el deseo de entrar en alguien, frotarse piel contra piel, hasta correrse como todo un campeón. Pero lo que hace es algo más comedido, una jugada que verá sus frutos de acorralamiento a largo plazo.

Más le vale.

Eso espera.

–Sí. Por supuesto.

Trabajar en solitario no es su modus operandi. Qué va; Valentine es muy generoso en ese respecto. De hecho, si algo recalcan los profesores de la academia es la importancia de trabajar en equipo. Y eso se propone, trabajar en el equipo de Lucian Greymark.

Los días se pasan, los entrenamientos se suceden. Las miradas perplejas de Jocelin, Madeleine, y el resto de la pandilla endemoniada se van diluyendo ante la mejora de Lucian, un avance a ojos vista. Aunque los ojos de Amatis insisten en decir «che, te estoy vigilando».

Pocas son las veces en que Valentine consigue pensar con la cabeza de arriba y no con la cabecita de abajo, siempre rebelde, altiva, siempre revolucionada en presencia de Lucian. Y en tales ocasiones se da cuenta de que Lucian le gusta, y mucho. Su modo de hablar, sus elecciones alimenticias y literarias, su rapidez en ponerlo en su lugar, amable pero firmemente. Le gusta verlo cuando está con Jocelin (no por celos, por supuesto que no) porque la faceta de amigo incondicional, casi perrito faldero, que mantiene ante ella y su hermana, Amatis, es una faceta curiosa y única que sólo reserva a esas dos feme fatale.

Le gusta por el modo que tiene de imitarlo, acento y aire de superioridad, incluido. Le gusta cuando pone una sonrisita de suficiencia o satisfacción en su rostro, la espalda recargada contra la pared, porque entonces los ojos de Lucian se niegan a perder detalle alguno del Espectáculo. Porque no lo confiesa, pero esa mirada le confirma que el chico, que ya le ha pedido que lo llame Luke, nada de Lucian, Lucian suena muy formal, distante, también quiere empotrarlo contra algo, ¿tal vez esa misma pared? ponerlo mirando a... algo, y cabalgarlo más de lo que el jinete cabalga a su caballo.

Pero al final se decanta por seguir sus impulsos. Cinco semanas de prácticas de apoyo son más que suficientes. Nadie puede tolerar vivir en un infierno desatado de aguante sexual, na-die. (Y quien diga que sí, miente). Así que al finalizar de una larguísima aunque productiva jornada, echa el cerrojo a la puerta, se acerca hacia Lucian y lo besa.

Sin preámbulos.

En la boca, sí, para que no haya dudas de lo que pretende.

El beso es duro, ansioso, vehemente, apasionado, desbordado y, tras un momento de parálisis debido a la sorpresa, Lucian se entrega de mil amores, lo devora con idéntico ardor, quiere más manos y lengua y boca con el que embeberse de Valentine, a quien está dejando sin reserva en el aparador de los pulmones.

Cuando se separan, es Lucian quien habla primero:

–¿Estás seguro de esto?

–Tanto como que dos más dos son cuatro, yo soy un genio, y el cazador más prometedor de esta decrépita generación.

–Igualmente, siento como que no te merezco, Valentine.

–Pero si eso yo ya lo sé –replica Valentine, impaciente–. ¿Qué tiene que ver? Yo a ti tampoco. Estamos empatados. Y ahora, ¿te desnudas o te desnudo?

Valentine planea comérselo cual postre preferido. Descubrir por cuenta de sus manos y boca el sabor, textura y olor del cuerpo exquisito de Lucian. Explorar cada rincón del cuerpo que lo ha traído de cabeza (y de huevos duros) las pasadas semanas. Con lo que no calcula es con la rápida capacidad de entrega de Lucian.

Quien tras una sacudida exasperada de cabeza por el alarde de su chulería, se lanza a besarlo en el párpado de sus ojos de conquistador; en los pómulos altos; en las facciones aristocráticas; en la nariz altanera que se arruga si de mostrar su disgusto se trata; en las comisuras de la boca que ora explican con paciencia, ora se ríen con sorna; en la barbilla puntiaguda alfombrada por una barba incipiente. Valentine sonríe. ¡Le gusta a Lucian; vamos que si le gusta a Lucian!

Le desata la camisa y se entrega a la deliciosa labor de besar y mordisquear su cuello, pecho y abdomen. Después le da la vuelta y lo pone bocabajo en la cama. Sin preámbulos, planta las manos en el trasero (¡yeah, yeah, por fin!) ese culete que lo ha estado tentando desde el primer día.

–¿Qué vas a…? –Sus pantalones han desaparecido. Los calzones van en la misma dirección.

–Explorarte –responde Valentine–. Aquí. –Toca sin recato la delicada y sensible piel entre las nalgas de Luke, quien aprieta las sábanas y en cuestión de minutos se olvida de sus recelos, se abandona, confía, y se encuentra levantando las caderas y empujándolas hacia los ¿dos… tres…? Oh… ¡Oh…! ¡Cuatro dedos! de Valentine.

Con desfachatez, éste entierra su rostro entre las posaderas de Luke. Besa, lame, muerde, chupa, y… ¡y…! y hace tantas cosas, la mitad de las cuales Luke no sabía que se pudieran hacer. Hasta ahora. Por los sonidos que suelta es evidente que ese agujero negro es de todo menos virgen, y Valentine gruñe, excitado ante ciertos gemidos vergonzosamente interesantes.

Tanto que ni falta hace que le diga a Lucian que suba las rodillas.

Pone el culo en pompa frente a los lengüetazos de Valentine, prácticamente a cuatro patas, y se lleva una mano a la polla, para así poder masturbarse mientras la boca de Valentine continúa comiéndoselo. Pero Valentine está decidido a ser él quien toque y saboree y masturbe todo de Lucian, así que aparta la mano de éste y, sin dejar de hacer maravilla con la lengua, se entrega a ambas tareas.

No es de extrañar que al final Luke acabe corriéndose, entonces. Se queda entre las sábanas, la boca abierta, los ojos perdidos en éxtasis, mientras temblores recorren su cuerpo, y la polla se vacía en las manos de Valentine. Después se queda mirando a éste como si lo viera por primera vez, quien lo contempla a su vez recargado en un codo y una mueca libidinosa en la boca, humedecida boca, casi casi una aparición, pugnando por recuperar la respiración. Y la voz. Y la compostura.

–¿Cuánto llevas queriendo…? –curiosea incorporándose en la cama, tras aclararse la garganta. El sonrojo es absolutamente visible en su piel.

–Eso es lo de menos –ataja Valentine–. Lo que importa es cuánto quiero ahora mismo. Y, créeme, es mucho, mucho, mucho.

—¿Sí? ¿Entonces no estás… saciado todavía?

Valentine alza las cejas.

–¿Tú qué crees?

Lucian se lame los labios mientras que entre sus piernas el interés parece estar despertando, de nuevo.

–Pues…

Valentine se arroja a la cama, junto a Lucian, quien sigue sentado. Se estira, los brazos puestos tras la nuca, igual que un gato ronroneante, luego se señala el abultado paquete de su entrepierna, que sigue portando una erección tremenda.

–Ni por asomo.

–Asomo... eso es lo que tiene que estar diciendo ella –se ríe Lucian, señalando la coronilla de la polla de Valentine.

—Ja, ja. Déjate de chistes malos. Como no te muevas, –advierte, masturbándose sin vergüenza alguna–, voy a acabar con los pantalones mojados, de tanto pensar en ti y en las cosas que estoy deseando que me hagas y que mis fantasías conocen tan… tan bien —explica, con la respiración agitada pero, por lo demás, tan calmado como de costumbre.

Lucian se acomoda en el colchón, sonrojado de la frente a los tobillos, polla incluida, semidesnudo en la cama.

–Yo quería desde el principio. Pero Jocelin y Amatis y Madeleine me decían que…

–Por el ángel. Deja de hablar de chicas. Y menos de esas tres. Sus culos no son tan impresionantes como el tuyo. –Es más, ¿por qué está usando impresionante en una frase que incluye a la pelirroja con manchas marrones en la nariz, la hermana «yo nunca sonrío» y la amiga pelo blanco, de vieja? Oh, quita, quita, asco, asco–. Centrémonos en lo que tenemos entre manos.

Y ambos bajan la mirada. Resulta que la polla de Valentine es lo que tienen entre manos. Sí, definitivamente es un buen cambio de tema. No hay color (ni tamaño ni longitud de comparación).

–Así que… tú y yo… –tantea Luke, desabrochándole la camiseta a Valentine con tortuosa lentitud.

–Estoy cachondo –suelta Valentine–. Ya habrá momento para hablar. Para ponerle nombre, si quieres. Pero ahora es la hora de follar. Ponte.

–¿La hora? –repite Lucian, recostándose sobre señor carne blanca, cuerpo fibroso y musculoso y aroma de «mami, estoy en el limbo», observando lascivo a Valentine, ya desnudo bajo él como el más perfecto de los ángeles–. Creía que un Morgenstern tenía más aguante.

–La fama nunca es infundada –sonríe Valentine, la expectación recorriéndole rauda las venas–. Nunca, mi querido amigo.

Y acerca su boca a la suya, buscando el beso, un segundo beso, y un tercero cuarto y cien mil más, después, si eso, pero de momento un beso que signifique el final a la tensión sexual entre ambos.

Valentine nunca miente. A lo sumo, dice medias verdades y se guarda el resto. Pero cuando alardea de algo, nunca, nunca es en vano. Si dice que tiene la capacidad de convencer a los demás para que hagan su santa voluntad, no exagera. Si dice que los Morgenstern son más ricos que cierta vieja aristócrata de cierto reino británico, no exagera. Si dice que sus besos son los mejores del mundo, no exagera.

Lucian pronto lo comprueba. Vaya que sí. Le pone tan caliente que siente como que va a marearse.

Las manos de Valentine aferran la nuca de Lucian y se va inclinando sobre él, colocándose sobre él. Lucian gime y se frota contra él mientras se besan y Valentine pierde todo decoro y se oye y ve hacer lo mismo.

«¡Al fin, al fin, al fin!» las palabras martillean su cerebro al mismo tiempo que la erección de su entrepierna lo hace contra sus pantalones, cantando a brincos su propio himno de «¡libertad, libertad, libertad!». Exigencia que, encantadísimo, cumple.

Y lo hacen.

Dedos aferrándose y manoseándose. Cuerpos revolcándose, tocándose con ferocidad. Bocas buscándose, batallando, mordiéndose. Polla contra polla, hinchada, caliente y erecta. Nalgadas en cachetes prietos, duros, hasta dejarlos rojos. Lluvia de embistes, ristra de palabras sucias, guarras y calientes, instando a Valentine a dejarse de remilgos e ir a más, más y más.

Orgasmo que debe de ser un cielo no registrado por los ángeles.

Después minutos de descanso, los justos para reponer fuerzas, para hacer chupadas dignas de dos hambrientos tras un año sin alimento, para luego volver a abrir, a penetrar, a llenar el culo del otro, a follarlo como si no fuera a haber mañana, postura amoldada, ritmo perfecto, embistes enloquecedores, hasta culminar en gritos gemelos de orgasmo mientras se vuelve cable tenso el par de cuerpos entrelazados.

Luego las extremidades parecen perder fuerza, volverse gelatina, llevándoles a desplomarse en la cama, regando sus estómagos con un líquido blanco y salado, la piel desnuda, sudorosa y marcada por runas y heridas de otras batallas no tan placenteras.

Y lo repiten.

Noches, días, tardes... qué más da.

La sensación de tener a Lucian entre sus brazos, aplastado contra su pecho y la cama, un hombre desnudo del tipo «me pones burro, cachondo», es, ¿electrizante? no, ni siquiera en su mente Valentine es tan cursi. Aunque su cuerpo, encajado contra el de su alumno en prácticas, ahora colega en prácticas, grita un ¡sí, sí sí sí! que marca el ritmo de sus embestidas. Valentine no se reconoce cuando tiene los pantalones bajados y a Lucian en disposición.

Gruñe, jadea, gime y cada vez la fruición de piel contra piel es con más ganas. Al separarse, ambos piensan en el otro todo el santo día. Reviven los besos dados. El cosquilleo de los dedos al enredarse en el pelo o en la nuca del contrario. La sensación de los gemidos soltados en el choque de bocas y lenguas y labios mordisqueados.

En esas prácticas de apoyo, más exploración corporal que prácticas de apoyo, Valentine descubre que a Lucian le gusta tanto dar como recibir (algo a lo que ambos pronto le toman el gusto al asunto). Que si alguna vez su polla está fláccida no por ello Lucian se encuentra menos cachondo. Que para empalmar,

Los dedos y la lengua vienen de perlas, (oh, vaya que si vienen de perlas) pero nada, nada mejor que un miembro entrando y saliendo, entrando y saliendo, y unos testículos golpeando y golpeando, y unos dientes mordisqueando cuello, hombros, y unas manos resbalando en la entrepierna y apretando y apretando…

¡Uff, uff, uff!

Valentine aprende que puede que Lucian necesitara ayuda con alguna arma, pero uau, joder, sabe usar sus dedos muy, muy bien. Y Lucian descubre que Valentine nunca desperdicia erecciones, que su buenos días es también un «eih, muy buena corrida esta mañana», que es tan dominante en la cama como arrogante y presumido y drogadicto de los piropos como fuera de esta.

Hacen un equipo imponente. El mejor. Valentine piensa que no, si hasta a veces hasta viene bien seguir los consejos de ese profesorado de pacotilla. Porque dos cerebros hacen más que uno, ¿no es así? Y dos cerebros gobernando dos poyas tras dos mamadas tras las puertas de una habitación hacen y harán un magnífico, magnífico equipo.

Un equipo que antes iba por separado, de las greñas, y que ahora están tan unidos que incluso provoca celos. Y todo gracias a Valentine, y a su gen Morgenstern que no se deja achicar cuando quiere algo.

Y es que un Morgenstern siempre consigue lo que quiere. (Aunque le cueste). Siem-pre.


End file.
